Traffic to and from memory is a large power consumer in a computer system. Therefore, it is of utmost importance to develop techniques that reduce the memory traffic.
One way to reduce power consumption from memory traffic is to use a cache hierarchy and another is to employ different types of compression of the data that is being transported.